deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jax-Kenobi
Wiki achievements Hi Frank. We're steadily activating wiki achievements on wikis to expand the testing phase, and I was wondering if you would object to having them activated here. If you haven't seen achievements in action yet, check them out at Red Dead Wiki and FarmVille Wiki. As you can see at Red Dead, you can use customized names and images for the achievements to fit the theme of the wiki. So think about it and please reply on my talk page when you've made a decision. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just a heads up to let you know I replied on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 17:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) check out my blog it's uber updated it's so updated im hyper RE: GamerCard I'll try to get it on your page as soon as possible. Let me fix up the .js code. The Yoshiman 97 04:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, I'll try. If I succeed then expect to see it tomorrow. It's hard to set it up though. The Yoshiman 97 04:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Phew. Got it set up. Check out your user page to see it. I can change the color of the box, but that's pretty much all I know how to do now. If you want the color of the outside box to be changed, let me know. The Yoshiman 97 04:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, but what color? Grey? Black? Make a decision :) The Yoshiman 97 04:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Achievements are live I just activated the achievements and made the required blog post annoucement. Feel free to also announce it elsewhere on the wiki. The Wiki Leaderboard link will automatically be added to the navigation sidebar any minute now. You can customize the achievements at . Detailed instructions are on the right column of the page. If you have any questions or issues, just message me. JoePlay (talk) 01:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) uh Uh, yeah.. It's not supposed to be like that though. I wonder if these achievement have anything to do with it? I can't even edit the achievement names because the save button wont show up =\ - Ash Crimson 02:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ack.. No, I mean mine is doing that. - Ash Crimson 02:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Give them a chance, dood. They'll be better when they're all customized. Yeah,I really hope this skin thing corrects itself. - Ash Crimson 02:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. I think the site's acting up for Mag too. - Ash Crimson 02:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re Well, that seems cool, but people are over my blog and stuff and would probably comment on someone elses. I'm going to make a second blog soon but I have to wait for Dead Rising 2 to come out so I know all the types of items/weapons in the game (Clue: My new blog will be about my ideas for DR stores). Sorry, I posted the same thing twice. MagcargoMan 02:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re Well, that seems cool, but people are over my blog and stuff and would probably comment on someone elses. I'm going to make a second blog soon but I have to wait for Dead Rising 2 to come out so I know all the types of items/weapons in the game (Clue: My new blog will be about my ideas for DR stores). "Achievement Grinding"??? I was asking Dengarde is he wanted to comment on my blog, right, and I've never talked to him on the wiki before. So anyway, He says something like this: "You're just achievement grinding are you? That's sad." That's kind of slack, isn't it? I'm not achievement grinding, I was just asking if he wanted to comment on my blog. And I wouldn't even get achievements if others comment on my blog. MagcargoMan 06:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *Buddy..don't take it THAT seriously. He said one thing, wasn't making a giant deal about it or telling everyone. You explained yourself and he should understand. Come on now, we aren't parents -_- But maybe Dengarde should apologize and we can all put this behind us.. --Mistertrouble189 06:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I guess. But you kind of exaggerated there Mistertrouble, I only told ONE person, not everyone. Ok Frank. Just delete the entire message. *I said he wasn't telling everyone =D --Mistertrouble189 07:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan 07:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. MagcargoMan 07:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Categories Dood.. we don't add all those categories.. I thought you knew that. If the pages is in 100 different categories what's the point? - Ash Crimson 02:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Sorry, dood. Yeah, we've never done that.. I think it's fine the way it is. - Ash Crimson 04:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Congrats becoming a bureaucrat of the Crackdown wiki. How's 2? I see you've been playing it. - Ash Crimson 04:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I see x2 - Ash Crimson 04:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cya later, dood. - Ash Crimson 04:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Frank. I had an idea. You should make a blog. I'd like to see what kind of idea you'd have for it. It would be cool. MagcargoMan 05:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sincerely, Alice Nean I worked my ass off 24-7, I stay up on the wiki sometimes until 4 in the moring and once until 6 in the morning, I've written succesful blogs, I was the first fucking girl to get up to 1000 edits, and in the end of my road...I'm just tired. I'm quiting the wiki. I'm tired of someone walking in, fighting with me, and i get blocked, (It's also not fair to block 1 person you should block both people involved) I'm tired of creeps like Ciwey and Dengarde breathing down my neck to judge all my edits. I love this wiki and it had a special place in my heart. but if someone who doesn't like me will keep doing stuff to spite me. tell ash about my resignation...I hope we can still be friends on xbox...I'm going to anno's wiki too....bye. Re I saw it. =\ It's kind of a shame. - Ash Crimson 21:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Can't really think of much else to say about it. =\ - Ash Crimson 21:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I thought she was blocked there...oh well. --Mistertrouble189 04:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I think he might of unblocked her.. I believe he unblocked everyone except for me. Some peaceful settlement =p - Ash Crimson 04:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Screen requests RE: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki:Screen_capture_requests#Frank-West "I need two screenshots: One of the Laser Sword inventory picture, and one of Frank holding the sword in plain view." You and me both. :/ I will need to redo the 14 hour, 7 day infinity mode to get the laser sword picture. It is the last weapon pic I need. Give me a few weeks. I need to find a day where I can play alll day, 14 hour marathon... Any easier screenshot requests? Anno1404 23:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :thanks. I have gotten the laser sword before, but not on this machine :( Anno1404 01:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Don't Please don't be a douche. Deathsculler Custom Sig Uh, didn't we try this already? I thought it refused to work. Anyway, here's what you need to put after your messages. Remember to put the date after the sig thing. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']][[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] I think that should work. - Ash Crimson 20:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :It appears to work just fine. ^-^ - Ash Crimson 21:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Looks pretty good, dood. - Ash Crimson 21:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Edit: Looks great, dood. =D - Ash Crimson 21:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: You're welcome. I don't know what I did differently either =\ - Ash Crimson 21:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::facepalm - Ash Crimson 02:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) No, Frank >,> I mean at you... Naw, I'm kidding. Yeah, I was talking about your sandbox. - Ash Crimson 02:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe. I think it'd just be easier to type "facepalm" =j - Ash Crimson 02:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno.. still seems inconvenient. - Ash Crimson 03:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: I guess so. =j - Ash Crimson 03:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) That looks great. Did you make sure it doesn't do anything weird like change font size? 0_0 - Ash Crimson 21:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Glad it works. =j It looks rad. - Ash Crimson 21:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: File:Photoop.png When uploading photos, make sure to attribute the image to its source, in this case, http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Prestige_points_icon.png Thank you. If you need help with a custom sig, let me know. I have several which I have collected over the years: See: User blog:Anno1404/Custom Signatures Anno1404 10:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) DR RPG We present you the opportunity to survive a horde of zombies by joining Dead Rising: The Infection as one of our players. Coming Soon. Talk Bubble Hey man, I was wondering how to make talk bubbles. It could help people recognize me and whatnot, and they are also pretty cool. So if you have the time to help out, drop be something on my talk page. I was hoping to have Billy Mays as the picture and it saying "You shut your Mouth when Billy mays is talking." The colors would be Light Blue and Dark Blue...Jakeinator 15:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oops '''Sorry about the laser sword edit. I just got a little bit mixed up between the word jedi or jedis.' son of a... I will try again in a couple of weeks. Son of a.... Anno1404 03:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I was modifying the guide, taking photos of each ruthless survivor and psychopath. I had taken 132 photos, and I got to Carlito for the third time, trying to take his photo, and he shot me to death. Next time will be easier as I won't be taking photos as much. Thanks for the advice, this maybe a photo you may like, which has a laser sword prominently, best one i have found: ::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_laser_sword_and_ghoul.JPG :seems like the Japanese have a real fetish for dressing Frank in many funky outfits. Anno1404 17:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks for the offer of crediting the other wiki, but since I didn't take the pic, there is no need. You can credit the Japanese site if you like. ::I will try infinity mode again soon! ::I am right now finding out how long The Cult and Prisoners actually last. I put a rubber band around my wireless to keep the controller from timing out :) This wikia says that the two missions last until the helicopter comes on the 22nd, I suspect that is right, but I want to get screen shots confirming it. ::thanks for your compliments about the layout ;) There is so much I really like about this site too. Most of your scoop times were more correct than the other wikia. There were some minor mistakes though, which I ask Mister to fix. ::One thing I found out was that Cheryl's Request and Paul's Present last until the helicopter comes. I suspect Simone the Gunslinger and Floyd the Sommelier last the same amount of time. ::The Woman Left Behind starts the same time as A Sick Man ::The Woman Left Behind, The Drunkard, and Gun Shop Standoff all end at 5 pm on the 3rd day. ::Gun Shop Standoff starts 1 am on the 3rd day. ::The Gun Shop ends at 12 am on the 3rd day, so there is one hour when no one is in the gun shop. ::The Drunkard starts 2 am the 3rd day. (Mister is confirming this and Gun Shop Standoff start time). ::I have made screen shots of all of these, which I will post when I find time. ::See: :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Day_1 :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Day_2 :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Day_3 ::Items in pink are still unconfirmed. ::It is amazing how much the 8 survivor rule plays a part in these scoops. ::I have to completely update the site with all of this new info. I am waiting to confirm all information first. ::Hope this helps! Anno1404 23:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 Case Zero Hi Frank hows things been not long till Case Zero people in America are LUCKY cause they get Case Zero is out on 31st of August but I have to wait till 3rd of September anyway what you looking forward to about DR2 Case Zero Your sig Hey, here are some more signature examples: :User blog:Anno1404/Custom Signatures I notice that the image in your custom sig only works here, on this wiki, because it is pulling from an image only here. the solution is what number 7 did, shrink down the image to the size you want, then link to it in your custom signature. One second and I will adjust this for you. Anno1404 02:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) See: User:Frank-West/sig and how to add it here: User_blog:Anno1404/Custom_Signatures#How_to_create_a_signature_which_you_can_modify_over_ time hope this helps! Anno1404 02:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Best not to use a template I think you are right, you have to create a custom template on EVERY wiki you go to, otherwise you will get a redlink when you sign your name, best to simply to copy and paste this in preferences >> signature. :http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png Which will create: http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png as your signature. I am used to being on one wiki only (wikipedia) so these multiple wikis is confusing! Anno1404 03:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) This got rid of ten characters: :http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png Anno1404 03:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 14 more characters eliminated, 24 less now: :http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Anno1404 03:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Try this: :http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png It has 25 less characters than before. the original, with spaces, had 308 characters, including spaces. The most recent one has 285 characters with spaces. We need to get you down to 239 characters. It is not wikia that does this, it is mediawiki, the program that wikia runs on. It you are willing to get rid of special contributions link, we maybe able to do it. Anno1404 03:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Lets see what this does: http://tinyurl.com/t489y Anno1404 03:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :nope. Try this, it has no contributions, but I still think it is 19 characters too much. ::http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png :Lets see where you can host your image....which has a tiny url. Anno1404 03:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) try this Only 212 characters: :http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png 'Frank West' http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png 'Frank West' http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png Restoring the special contributions makes the chracter count too much, 251: :http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png 'Frank West' http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png 'Frank West''' http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png Anno1404 03:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) nevermind, doesnt work.... Anno1404 03:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) $19.95